


Christmas fluff

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson were sitting cross legged on the floor next to their brightly lit Christmas tree, surrounded by tons of Christmas wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. </p>
<p>"Wanna unwrap one of your present early?"</p>
<p>"Did you get a tattoo?"</p>
<p>Jackson smiled enigmatically.</p>
<p>"Undress me and find out", he teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas fluff

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be ready for Christmas but it took me more time so, here it is. A Christmas fic, 2 weeks late. (I know the title is kinda lame, iI will change it if I find something better) 
> 
> Colton Haynes new piercing is to blame for this. Also, no sex because I could not write a sex scene even if my like depended on it. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> (Not beta'ed, all mistakes are mine. I re read myself but I might have missed something.)

Stiles and Jackson were sitting cross legged on the floor next to their brightly lit Christmas tree, surrounded by tons of Christmas wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. 

Stiles sighed loudly before sticking a bow on the top of the last gift. He lifted his eyes and saw Jackson had wrapped a ribbon around himself and put a bow on the top of his head. Stiles laughed quietly, he didn't want to wake up the kids.

"Wanna unwrap one of your present early?"

Stiles laughed again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?", asked Stiles fondly.

His husband was a dork but that was exactly why he loved him.

Jackson shifted closer to Stiles and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too", said Jackson against Stiles' lips, "but I was serious, do you wanna open one of your gifts early?"

Stiles nodded, Jackson knew how curious he was. Of course he wanted to.

"Did you get a tattoo?"

Jackson smiled enigmatically.

"Undress me and find out", he teased.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, he pushed the gifts away and crawled on his husband's laps. He started by removing the bow on Jackson's head first, then he untied the red ribbon that was wrapped around Jackson's chest. He kissed him gently before reaching for the hem of his sweater. He lifted the shirt slowly, not sure what he was gonna find.

Anticipation was killing him.

Jackson lifted his arms to help Stiles getting him out of the shirt. He was now only wearing a thin black undershirt. Stiles glared at Jackson.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles", answered Jackson, feigning ignorance before putting his hands on Stiles' hips, his thumb stroking a small of skin under Stiles shirt.

"Stop that", hissed Stiles, battling Jackson's hands away. "Don't try to distract me."

"Well, you're the one taking your sweet time", replied Jackson before reaching for the bottom of his shirt to remove it.

"Don't you dare", said Stiles before kissing Jackson, " you can't unwrap my gift, even if it's somewhere on your body."

"Stop talking and go back to unwrapping me, then."

This time Stiles hastily removed Jackson's t-shirt. He pulled back slightly to take a look at his husband's body. It took him a couple of seconds to finally notice it.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You, you really got you nipple pierced? For me?"

Jackson grinned, happy that Stiles liked his little surprise.

"So, you like it?"

Jackson knew he didn't need to ask, he knew how much Stiles loved his nipples and piercings.

"I love it", admitted Stiles, lifting his hand to touch it with the pad of his thumb.

"Gently, it hasn't healed yet."

"Would you prefer if I kissed it better?"

Jackson shuddered at the thought of Stiles plush lips wrapped around his nipple.

"I, I think we should take this to the bedroom, just in case one of the kids wakes up.

"Good idea"

***

The next morning when he woke up, his nipple was feeling sore and was red but he regretted nothing.


End file.
